This invention relates to a mailer with I.D. card and method and, more particularly, to a mailer for delivering an I.D. card to a recipient which incorporates laminating means for the recipient to cover the card after the same has been signed.
Mailers are a series of stuffed, sealed envelope assemblies which can be processed through a computer printer for variable information to be applied to both exterior and interior plies. The latter feature has been particularly important in mailers over the last 25 years because it insures that the variable (and sometimes confidential) information is in the proper envelope without the intervention of human agency. Illustrative of the mailers employed in this invention is that shown in co-owned U.S. Pat. No. 4,095,695.
According to the invention, an insert ply carries the I.D. card. Provided as part of the insert is a pressure sensitive adhesive-equipped transparent film having a first portion attached to the insert which is advantageously made of card stock and a second portion of the film is held in face-to-face relation with the card stock by confinement between the front and back plies of the sealed envelope. The second portion of the film is equipped with a release liner over the pressure sensitive adhesive whereby upon removal of the release liner, the film is movable into covering relation with the I.D. card.
Other objects and advantages of the invention may be seen in the details of construction and manufacture set forth in the ensuing specification.